ssufandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ver-mont
Welcome! Hi Ver-mont -- we're excited to have Seiya Universe Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Shiryu Dohko dá a sua armadura para Shiryu no muro das lamentações, como se estubiera nomeando-o "santo de Ouro". Temporário EDIT 2: *'Bayer de Boieiro' *'Bartschius de Girafa' *'Menkar de Baleia' No caso desses três, eu pretendo completar os artigos em breve. Mas eu preciso de sua ajuda na descrição da aparência física (não sou muito bom nessa parte), se possível. Se calhar, você poderia escrevê-la, mas se isso não for possível, eu gostaria apenas de uma ideia de como fazê-lo. 'Retorno' *Se possível, você poderia criar na charbox um pequeno espaço abaixo da imagem e acima dos outros dados para encaixar os kanjis e o romaji do nome dos personagens? Um espaço mais ou menos assim: Links importantes Se não for incômodo, separei os links importantes da seção de dúvidas, por questões de organização. *Radamanthys usa o Sekishiki *Artes conceituais / setteis *Fanarts de Tomas-Jefferson *Cameos de Saint Seiya *Mais cameos Os Cavaleiros de Lost Canvas: *http://img406.imageshack.us/img406/9571/santo13.jpg Também poderia ser um peixe, mas as semelhanças da Armadura com a Escama de Dragão Marinho me fazem apontar para Hidra Macho, que apesar do nome, é uma serpente marinha. *http://i66.photobucket.com/albums/h254/afo2006/COMPARSE.jpg Microscópio é o numero 7. Eu penso que não se trata de Telescópio porque esse deveria ter um aspecto mais "alongado", digamos assim. *Terceiro Blu-Ray / Temporada 2 *Quarto Blu-Ray / Temporada 2 *Quinto Blu-Ray / Temporada 2 Dúvidas Nem foi a única nem a última vez que Kurumada usou Dungeons end Dragons a seu favor para criar Espectros. Até Shiori fez isso uma vez. Eu explico depois, estou precisando sair agora. Muita pressa. Até mais tarde. Nossa, nesse meio tempo já saiu metade das páginas do gaiden do Regulus? Vou tratar de criar o aetigo da Connor então. Mas bem, como eu estava dizendo, Kurumada criou outros Espectros baseados em RPGs, em especial, Dungeons and Dragons. Raimi por exemplo, tem a Sobrepeliz baseada... nisso. Dá pra ver a semelhança entre os narizes. E em ND, temos esse Espectro, que tem tudo de semelhante com o monstro Ankheg de D e D. E por fim, o Espectro D e D de LC: http://i812.photobucket.com/albums/zz47/lucasdealmeidateixeira/lc18616.jpg Que Shiori baseou sem sombra de dúvidas no demônio Glabrezu. Bom dia, Ver-mont. Olha só, surgiram "novos Marinas": *http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdhdo8nLAz1ruq0c9o1_1280.jpg Vergando a Escama de Tritão, ao que consta no spoiler. Desculpe ter sumido, eu precisei dar uma saída. Mudando o assunto dos Gêmeos. eu estive pesquisando algumas cidades italianas que poderiam ter servido de inspiração para a vila do Tenma. Encontrei duas: *Trento - o rio. *Ragusa - estrutura da cidade. Tem muitas outras cidades, eu não cheguei a ver todas, então pode haver alguma mais parecida, mas por enquanto essas são as mais parecidas que achei. Tem até uma cidade italiana que eu achei parecida com Rodorio: *Virtebo Ah é mesmo, Shiori tem um blog. Me admira que ninguém tenha perguntado essas coisas pra ela. Se ao menos eu entendesse japonês.... Humm, você lembra daquele usuário do fórum onde eu posto que eu disse que viria ajudar a wiki, o Eternal Mystic? Talvez ele entenda algo de japonês. Certo. Vou perguntar a ele pelo forum e pela wiki. Aliás, apesar dele não aparecer com muita frequência, ele conhece bastante informações, e o trabalho dele é sempre competente. Já estou beijando o pé dele por ter colocado a curiosidade das "mulheres girafa" no artigo da Bartschius, haha. É uma das minhas personagens preferidas de Omega. Verdade. Embora ela em si tenha tido uma curtíssima participação e tivesse a tão clichê personalidade "Eu sou um Cavaleiro de Prata, sou superior!", eu dou um desconto porque AMO personagens com aquele estilo de cabelo e a voz dela me agrada muito. Queria que ela tivesse tido uma participação maior... As Armaduras de Prata são o que eu gostaria de ter visto no anime clássico. Podiam ser coloridas, mas contanto que a tonalidade Prata ficasse bem evidente. Bem, já passei a mensagem para o Mystic pela wiki e pelo fórum. É só questão de tempo agora. Não mesmo. Eu nem consigo imaginar ela como Prata. As outras Armaduras de Prata tipo Cérbero e Cocheiro eu consigo ver o quão belas elas são seguindo o padrão Prateado mesmo (obrigado LC, hehe). É meio questão de costume. As Armaduras de Prata em Omega talvez eu não gostasse se visse elas agora como monocromáticas, e o mesmo valeria se as Armaduras de Prata de LC se tornassem coloridas. Mas, argh, essas Armaduras do filme de Éris, eu não consigo ver como Prata de jeito nenhum. Se elas ao menos tivessem aparecido em LC, mas parece que Shiori prefere não usar Armaduras de filmes. É verdade. Só faltaria ver como Escudo, Cruzeiro do Sul e Órion ficariam numa tonalidade prateada. Sabe Ver-mont, graças as discussões no fórum, eu adquiri uma informação interessante sobre o Shaka. Estávamos discutindo sobre o porquê do Shaka não parecer um indiano de fato. Mas aí um membro me informou que existe sim uma tribo indiana em que cabelos loiros e olhos azuis são comuns: *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kalash_people Tudo feito. Vejo que você conseguiu trazer o banner de volta. Mas existe uma maneira de tornar as letras mais visíveis? 108Specter (talk) 19:01, August 16, 2012 (UTC) RickAmira RickAmira isto removendo informações (Cavaleiros de Ouro#Século XXI), quando outra pessoa editar que parte da página os retornos para remover o, também colocar informações falsas sobre Hyoga de Cisne (Omega), Eu rezo para que ele bloqueia muito obrigado. Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 22:40, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Next Dimension Apolo é mencionado no mangá Next Dimension pela mão de sua irmã Artemis, como podemos fazer? uma vez que é mencionado muito brevemente. * Next Dimension = passado real. * TLC = Passado alternativo. Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 00:44, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok Outra questão é o elemento de Micenas, como vera na foto parece ser o símbolo do elemento fogo, como podemos fazer no artigo?. PD: Eu gostaria de explicar a navegação omega santuário. : ok, Eu vou fazer um blog, como organizado santos Durantes sagas que eu quis dizer, por exemplo: para os cavalheiros de trabalho Omega usando os marcianos como o caso de Johann e Michael ou Michelangelo. Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 01:16, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shiryu Olá, eu quero avisar que eles estão colocando informações não oficiais no artigo Shiryu nada é oficial que Shiryu é o cavaleiro de Libra, por favor, você poderia dizer que o usuário que faz isso por favor, não faz isso? saudações e muito obrigado. Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 00:20, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Olá, sou eu de novo XD novamente com um pedido yato poderia colocar nesta categoria “Ex-Cavaleiros”, porque a página não vai me deixar, No último capítulo do TLC no mangá, Yato, deixa de ser um Cavaleiro?. PD: outra coisa que eu acho que é que Hyoga não mais de um cavaleiro em ómega Deixo os links levanta questões: : No primeiro o Cavaleiros de Bronze : no segundo outros personagens e Ex-Cavaleiros Muito Obrigado Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 11:00, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Zeus zeus recode de ver este personagem é mencionado, mas apenas três aparições :/ deixar o resumo de todas as aparências de tempo: * Em Hipermito Este texto apresenta Zeus originalmente um ser humano que, como Poseidon e Hades, atingiu o "Big Will", um maior nível de Cosmos. Assim, ele tornou-se um deus. O Hipermito também menciona que, no final da era dos mitos, Zeus confiou o cuidado da Terra para sua amada filha Athena. * EPG Zeus é raramente mencionada por Shaka na reunião dos Cavaleiros de Ouro dizendo que Cronos King, como Urano, era um tirano e acabou por ser derrotado e destronado por seu filho Zeus, que separa corpo e alma e vedação no Tártaro. Esta vitória foi alcançada porque Zeus tinha de "raio" como sua arma, o único elemento que seu pai nunca poderia dominar. Zeus é mencionado várias vezes no decorrer da história, geralmente se referindo ao que aconteceu durante a Titanomaquia. Mais tarde é revelado que, como sua contrapartida mitológica, Zeus teve um caso com Mnemosine, provavelmente o seu primeiro amor, e de sua união nasceram nove musas. Por causa dele o Titã roubou "Cerauno" CEOs de memória garantir o triunfo de Zeus, que tinha aliada, mas ainda, por razões que ainda são desconhecidas que iria acabar sendo enviado para o Tártaro com seus irmãos . Em um gaiden de Aiolos narra o mito de sua luta contra Tifão, e sua derrota nas mãos deste. Embora Zeus alcançado depois de derrotar seu tio e selando-o sob o Monte Etna. * Saint Seiya Zeus é pouco mencionado pelo Santuário Saga Saga durante o ditado de que "quando você tem a Nike eo escudo de Athena pode ser maior do que Hades no submundo, Poseidon nos Mares e Zeus do Céu". * Filme Zeus é mencionado quando Abel aparece. Comentários Dohko que na era mitológica Abel Zeus banidos e apagou seu nome da história, tornando-se um deus desconhecido para o mundo e os seres humanos. Em seguida, Abel diz que, no passado, seu pai (Zeus) puniu a humanidade e agora ele enviou para impor um castigo de Deus para os homens. * Next Dimension Até agora, apenas Zeus foi nomeado para o mangá Next Dimension. O Imperador Celestial, que era estritamente proibido a qualquer deus ou de outra vida chegar perto do lago onde estava Chronos. Da mesma forma quando Athena desobedece este aviso e informa sobre a sua identidade como filha de Zeus, Chronos radicarmente mudou de idéia para um mais amigável que esconde intenções traiçoeiras. Talvez fosse essa a razão pela qual Zeus não queria que ninguém tivesse contato com ele. Também a sua filha mais velha, Artemis, menciona contra ações precipitadas de Athena, avisando que se ele continuasse no caminho que ele havia tomado eventualmente atrair a ira do Grande Senhor e ficaria aliviada de uma deusa com um simples humano. Como podemos fazer com que o personagem, pensei em um item, mas não podíamos fazer. PD: desculpe minha ortografia ruim, então quase não editoriale porque eu quase não têm tempo livre : Língua francesa, mas também falam Inglês e um pouco de italiano e Português e eu sou um estudante de espanhol. Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 12:51, November 18, 2012 (UTC)